Seeking the Damned
by IYB Junsui
Summary: He wants to save her, but what can you do to save a vampire from Hell when you are a demon yourself? Join this hanyou in his quest to find his love as he is accompanied by those who may help him... InuKag Review Please
1. Love Lost

Junsui: Hey, look, another story…  
  
Sakura: But, Jun-chan, you haven't even finished your other two…  
  
Harushi: Look who's talking…  
  
Sakura: ::thwack:: you be quiet!  
  
Junsui: On wit da fic…  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] :P  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inu Yasha and Co.  
  
Note: I don't think I'll use original characters in this fic…  
  
WARNING: I might add a little anti-Christ stuff in here… So if you are strongly religious, I suggest you chill or not read this…  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] :P  
  
Seeking the Damned  
  
Chapter 1 Love Lost  
  
The winds roared as heavy rain beat upon the lonely figure of a traveler heading north on its way to a small village at the shoreline. Gargantuan gray clouds quickly covered the glowing pink skies of the afternoon, as the storm grew fiercer. The even darker figure of the traveler was silhouetted against the lightning, making it look larger than normal. Though the skies lashed out with bolts of electricity and boomed with the sound of thunder, the lonely voyager walked as calmly as a spring morning. If one could see under the shadow of the hood, the seemingly calm eyes of a youth can be seen with small bits of fear hidden beneath the fire of the youth's personality.  
  
The youth soon found the small fishing village, all windows boarded up. The lonely traveler sought refuge from the storm in an inn, whose noisy bar fights were covered by the even louder wind. You would still be able to hear bits and pieces of them, even the whispering of gossipers and the laughter of a wench and her favorite customer. The cloaked figure, with hood still covering its face, went to the bar and sat in one the stools, ordering a mug of rum. It wasn't long before a woman came up to the stranger, asking if she could offer any pleasure to the newcomer. She was about to inappropriately skim the stranger's legs with her fingers when a slender hand with long, painted nails stopped her.  
  
"I'm sure you'd be extremely embarrassed if you continue ma'am," a soft voice whispered to the woman, "So get along before anyone notices." The woman was let go and shoved toward a large man, who she quickly led to an upstairs room, finally finding a customer.  
  
The youth finally let the hood down, revealing a trim face of a young girl. The bartender stared in awe as he saw whom he was serving alcohol to. "Miss, aren't ye a little too young for that beverage?" he asked. Her piercing sapphire eyes flickered with amusement as she brushed midnight black bangs behind her slightly pointed ears. "You are as wise as a crow is quiet, Mortal. Do not question me again this night and you are sure to see the sunrise. Tell no one of this small talk, and all shall be fine," she finally responded. (A/N: corny, but work with me would ya?)  
  
The old man nodded in bafflement. He wasn't dumb; he saw the somewhat pointed ears, and the keen edges of fangs almost hidden by her full lips, which she had decided to keep without pointless cosmetics. He knew she was a vampire. She managed to chug the rest of the rum down, surprisingly still sober. The bartender cleaned the mug as she lifted herself off of the stool. "I'll be going to my room now," she said to him, "If you see a tall, cloaked man with gold eyes, come get me. Do not send one of these wenches up there."  
  
He agreed quickly and she shoved her way past prostitutes and drunken men who kept feeling up on her. Nobody noticed her eyes flash red whenever she was touched. Finally, she reached the stairs. At the top, she walked by the room where her could've-been-sexual-harasser was now screaming in fake ecstasy as she worked.   
  
Wrinkling her nose in obvious disgust, the girl walked to the room farthest down the hall, away from the noise. She could only hear the distant sound of the howling wind as the storm slowly passed by. She slowly creaked open the large wooden door and entered the small room. It consisted of a desk on the right side, a twin-sized bed to the left with a nightstand next to it, and a window a few feet right in front of her.  
  
A shadow stood in front of the window. "Sorry, Sir, but 'tis my room you're in. Please leave," she said to the man. The shadow turned around, allowing her to see the glowing gold eyes. She smirked and shook her head, "Should've known. You were never the type to use the front door…" She shut the door and pulled down a lamp, lighting it. The light revealed a fairly, tall young man with youthful features. His strangely white hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his neck and ended at his waist. The color of his hair and eyes, plus the fangs and claws, were signs that he was a demon. Only one flaw showed that he wasn't a purebred. Underneath a bandana, hid keen dog-ears.   
  
"Well if it isn't the anti-Christ herself…" he all but smirked. This young vampire had somehow caught his attention many decades ago. It had been years since they last met, yet it was nothing compared to how long they've each survived. "What has the Lord Almighty ever done for me?" she spat out at him.  
  
"Kagome…" the hanyou looked at the woman, "What do you think he did to you, that was so horrible you let Satan himself turn you into what you are?"  
  
"Are you not happy with what I am, Inu Yasha? Do you not like the fact the I can live just as long as you, and that I have no complaint on what you eat because 'tis the same as I?" she questioned him.  
  
"I could never win an argument with you, can I?" he shook his head. How many times have they had this same conversation? How many times must they always end up upset? Yet, his pride still wouldn't let him say sorry for the pain he had caused by making her remember her hatred of the High King. He only wished he knew what happened, so that he may try his best to stop her pain and suffering. He was broken from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. "So what do we do now? How have you been for the past five years?" she tried to change the subject. Thoughts of her reason for turning often gave her a headache.   
  
"I've been well, you?" he answered.  
  
"Same, I guess. I have only one question for you, though."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where in the seven hells have you been?!"  
  
"Twasn't the seven hells, love," he said, "Twas the seven seas. After hiding from the village at my last thieving, I commandeered a ship and kidnapped the crew, by me self I might add." he boasted proudly. Inu Yasha looked at the girl, who was sitting on the bed giving him a skeptical look. "At the risk of boosting your already over inflated ego," she mumbled, "how did you get a whole crew to listen to you?"  
  
He almost laughed at her question. "My dear, you doubt my abilities as a demon? I have my ways of frightening them into slavery."  
  
"You killed the captain and said you were him didn't you?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Lucky for me they didn't know what the Cap'n looked like," he smiled at her. After another hour of catching up, they decided to call it a night. Much to Inu Yasha's disappointment, Kagome got the bed, while he was forced to sleep on the wooden floor.   
  
The next morning, Inu Yasha woke up to find the room empty. He got up and went outside, thinking she might have gone down for breakfast. He went to the innkeeper, asking if he had seen a girl with black hair and sapphire eyes. At the shake of the innkeeper's head, Inu Yasha raced up the stairs to the room he had shared with Kagome. He then caught site of a piece of paper with writing on it. Where had the paper come from? He picked up the paper. "Damnation…" he grumbled.   
  
It read, "Dearest Inu Yasha, I am dreadfully sorry that our time together was cut short, but I had to leave during the middle of the night so that I may visit a sick friend. The messenger came last night after you had fallen asleep. I will be in Japan and will meet you in Korea sometime in the far off future, for I fear I will be forced to stay with my ill friend to take care of her. Yours, Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha crumpled the note. He knew she hadn't left willingly. The handwriting wasn't hers…  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] :P  
  
Junsui: Don't hit me if you're religious please! I love God! I promise! I'm just… not in the best of moods…  
  
Sakura: What's wrong?  
  
Poo: Yeah, what's wrong?  
  
Junsui: ::throws Poo::  
  
Harushi: Junsui?  
  
Junsui: It's nothing… Review please! Abayo! 


	2. Scent of a Devil

Junsui: sniff  
  
Sakura: Jun-chan… I'm so sorry…  
  
Harushi: It's OK that you can't cry…  
  
Junsui: But I feel so guilty…  
  
Sakura: You didn't know her very well…  
  
Junsui: To those out there who are probably wondering what's going on… one of my mom's sisters has just… passed away… and I feel so bad that I haven't even shed a single tear for her. God knows, I want to… And I can't go to her funeral… we can't afford a lot of plane tickets…  
  
Harushi: But please, don't let this ruin the story - most of Kagome's feelings for God are a little bit based on Junsui's own confusion…  
  
Sakura: But she really does love God - so don't hate her…  
  
Junsui: On wit da fic…  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] :P  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inu Yasha and Co.  
  
Note: Thank you Megan for your review, it means a lot to me.  
  
WARNING: Religious content, dark, cursing, etc.  
  
In Memory of  
  
LILIN TANIERLA  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] :P  
  
Seeking the Damned  
  
Chapter 1 - Scent of a Devil  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air in the room. There were too many scents! He growled in frustration and decided to give it another try. There it was. Kagome's scent was one of three fresh smells. The other was his own. He smelled anger and fear in her scent. Another growl had managed to escape his vocal chords. Who was this other scent?  
  
It smelled somewhat familiar. The name of the owner was on the tip of his tongue. It wouldn't come out. Inu Yasha decided to figure it out later. He had many more things to do. He tried to sniff out which way the two had escaped. He couldn't find it. Was his nose playing tricks on him? The freshest trace of them was on the bed. How was that possible? Who took his possession right out from under his nose without being detected? Who was capable of this?  
  
He shook his head. I'll just have to search for her, he thought. Knowing that Kagome had already paid for the room the night before, he went out the door and into the main room of the inn, where he had breakfast. As he ate, he thought of what he could do. Most people wouldn't know the difference between the handwriting on the note, and her handwriting. Nor would they be able to smell anything.   
  
Those people would just shrug it off and wait like the note said. What did the note say? He pulled the note out of his pouch, which he kept tied to his belt. Meet you in Korea… They had made plans on living together in Korea. Inu Yasha was from China, Kagome from Japan. Japan was also the place Kagome had sold her soul to the devil, so the he, in return, would turn her into the Vampire she is. Sometime in Kagome's early life, something had happened to her to make her turn away from the Lord, but what?   
  
Inu Yasha emptied out a cup of water. Where should he go? After finishing his morning meal, he had decided to go to Japan. If she were there, he'd find her. But why would the kidnapper put his location on the note? Was it a trap? Was it just something to lead him off course? Whichever it was, he had no other lead.  
  
He left the inn, taking in the scenery for any sign of her. That proved useless, for everything seemed as it should. He walked through the town, passing street merchants and customers. Ah, China, always busy… He wasn't sure how much he'd miss it, after all the crimes he was accused of, when he only did… three-fourths of them. Yes, Inu Yasha, the all-powerful pirate and crook. The authorities rarely caught him, at least not for the past century. He had taken up the habit of disguising himself ever since the last time he was caught. He barely escaped the hangman's noose.   
  
Once he reached the harbor, he scanned the piers for the best, most likely able to commandeer, boat. His eyes caught site of a small, but strong, boat that looked like it was enough to take him across the Yellow Sea, past the southern tip of Korea, and to Japan. He started walking towards it.  
  
"Tis a nice vessel, 'taint it?" said someone who had suddenly appeared behind him. He turned around to face a man who looked to be no older than twenty-five. He had short black hair that was tied up in a little tail at the back. He wore a black pants with a purple shirt, and a dark blue-violet cloak. "What of it?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Can't wait to captain the thing. The crew and I will be leaving once the tide's out. We're heading for Japan. Might you be interested in joining us, as my guest?" the man said. Inu Yasha thought about this. Sure, he was thinking about just killing the man, and taking his place, but this would be easier. He wouldn't have to do any work, at least not a lot. But why would this man just invite him?  
  
"Why would you invite me to sail with you, when you don't even know who I am?" he raised his eyebrow at the stranger.   
  
The man leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Are you not Inu Yasha Taisho? No one else I've heard of looks as young as you and has white hair." Inu Yasha stepped back. He'd still take him? "Fine, I'll join you. But if you guys even think of killing me or bringing me to the government, I will have every single one of your crew, including you, stranded in the middle of the ocean." he looked at the man to see if he understood. He nodded. On the way to the ship, he learned that the man was named Miroku and was going back to Japan to trade some Chinese silk. He also wanted to go visit an old friend over there that had said that the rumors of beautiful women were true. Thus, Miroku the Lecher became Inu Yasha's newest acquaintance.   
  
As he stepped onto the boat, Inu Yasha took a last sniff of China. There it was again. The scent of burnt flesh, mixed with wet soil… Who was it? There was something in the scent that sent shivers up the half-demon's spine. The smell of evil…  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] :P  
  
Junsui: Tada…  
  
Sakura: Cheer up!  
  
Junsui: But I can't! It wouldn't be right! I'm not gonna cheer up until a week after my aunt's funeral!  
  
Harushi: Sakura, leave her be…  
  
Sakura: Since when did you get smart?!  
  
Junsui: Stop bickering…  
  
Harushi: Again, WHAT IS BICKERING?!!!!  
  
Junsui: Abayo… Review. Sorry this was short… 


End file.
